Window coverings provide aesthetics, privacy and light control. One type of window covering is a slatted blind that comprises a plurality of slats suspended from a head rail. The slats may be articulated between open positions where the slats are spaced from one another and closed positions where the slats are rotated toward one another to create a privacy panel.